Illuminated signs are known and include a housing, for example in the form of a logo. The housing is provided with a light-transmitting plate, which comprises an opaque coating on the front side, in which openings are present, for example in the form of letters and/or a border. A strip having a convex upper side, which consists of a light-transmitting paste, is applied in said openings. Fluorescent or thin light (hereinafter “TL”) tubes are mounted across the width of the plate, at least under the openings. The TL tubes cause the convex strips to light up when they are turned on, making said strips resemble neon tubes.
Existing illuminated signs are relatively complex and heavy, because a large number of TL tubes are required in order to provide sufficient lighting of the strips. In addition, the tubes must frequently be arranged in such a manner that that they conform to the shape of, for example, a border as well as possible.
As a result, there is a need for an improved illuminated sign as an alternative to those discussed above.